In this research project, I plant to develop and analyze models of life cycle fertility and married women's allocation of time. In previous work I have developed a formal model of the household's joint decision problems of when to have children (if any are desired) during the mother's life cycle and how she will allocate her time between market work, child care and other household activities. The model enables one to consider how parent's decisions are influenced by their current and expected future wage rates and levels of income. In addition, I develolp a tractable econometric model of annual conception and married women's labor supply behavior which is based on this theoretical model of household behavior. The research proposed here: 1) extends the initial theoretical framework by incorporating alternative specifications of the "technology" governing the care of children and by including time spent in human capital investment as one of the potential uses of the wife's time in order to generate and explore additional predictions concerning the impact of these phenomena on life cycle fertility behavior and time allocation patterns; and 2) utilizes the previously developed theoretical and econometric framework to test various hypotheses concerning the impact of alternative child care arrangements, human capital investment and choice of occupation, and uncertainty about future economic conditions on life cycle fertility and time allocation pattern for various segments of the U.S. population. The models to be developed, analyzed, and, ultimately, estimated will be truly dynamic as they will explicitly incorporate adjustment processes for the intensity of child care, allow for variability of wages and prices over the life cycle and acknowledge household uncertainty about future economic conditions. Most of the empirical analysis will be carried out with panel data on U.S. households and/or individuals and the stability of parameters across groups in the population will be explored. In the long-term, this research should increase our understanding of the determinants of life cycle fertility and time allocation behavior. The results of this investigation may contribute to our ability to predict future birth rates and married women's labor force participation as well as help us to explain persistent differences in behavior across certain elements in the U.S. population.